bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rōga Hibari
| marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = Shinnō Academy | status = Alive | shikai = Yamase | bankai = Not yet Revealed }} Rōga Hibari (雲雀労雅, Hibari Rouga) is a powerful Shinigami and one of the legendary group Sanō. Among the members, Rōga is known by his moniker Little Devil (魔子, Little Devil; Literally "Young Devil"). Rōga was the former Kidō Corps Commander (鬼道衆 総帥, Kidōshū Sōshi) & Grand Kidō Chief (大鬼道長, Dai Kidōchō) of the having been relieved of his position to further assist the efforts of the by working in the name of the . Rōga currently resides in the pocket-dimension within the alongside fellow members of the Sanō, awaiting orders from the . Biography Early Years Born into the , Rōga quickly made his home in the 68th District of ; Yamanodo (山喉, Mountain's Throat) where he made his home a topo of an uninhabited mountain. Attempting to settle a new life here, disaster struck when a a local gang saw Rōga as a prime "target". Attempting to lure Rōga with thoughts of "reaching the big time" and "living a luxurious life", Rōga was hesitant to join at first but soon after accepted. Alongside the gang, known as the Dekunobō Gang (木偶の坊, Good-for-Nothing Gang), Rōga acted as their "lackey" and was often sent out to do the more dangerous tasks such as stealing food and money. It wasn't until an attempt at stealing food went wrong for Rōga to get a culture shock. Having distracted the shop keeper, Rōga used deception to steal a supple amount of bread, only to be caught as he attempted to escape. The one who caught him, was not an ordinary but a . Sent out into to see if he could spot any future "talent" and that is precisely what Rōga had displayed. The Shinigami saw a "spark" inside Rōga that he had never seen before and offered Rōga another chance, one where he could escape this dreary life and become something more. Rōga declined, believing that his gang was all he needed in life. As night fell and Rōga brought the food to his fellow members, it was apparent that they cared little of Rōga's accomplishment. Refusing to give a "new member" food, the gang leader laughed in Rōga's face calling him a weakling for not standing up in order to eat for the night. Rōga broke down before the Dekunobō gang members, calling them "the worst of the worst" and "fools". Drawing anger from the gang members, Rōga watched as they came at him in a fit of rage. Just before they attacked, Rōga was saved. Knocking back the Dekunobō gang members, the Shinigami from earlier had appeared. Outstretching his hand, he once again offered Rōga the chance to come with him, in which the boy graciously accepted. The Academy Upon joining the Shinō Academy, Rōga grew to be quite popular among his fellow students. His out going mannerisms and willingness to help anyone sparked many friendships among his classmates. Rōga saw a future for him in the life of a , believing that he could possibly make it big one day. Striving to become stronger, Rōga would spend every day going through vigorous meditation and physical training. Through his training, one overall factor became noticeable; Rōga was a genius when it came to . The teachers at the Academy saw his prowess in the field of and kept notice of his skills, informing the Captain-Commander that a candidate for the was in their mitts. At the academy, Rōga grew incredibly close to one of his teachers, a Shinigami by the name of Kumakō Ōgatō. Kumakō showed discipline towards Rōga and constantly pushed him to be his best, refusing to let the young Shinigami-in-training give up. It was Kumakō who informed Rōga of the as a possible future for the boy; they always were in need of newer members and his skills fit the criteria. Following his graduation from the Shinō Academy, Rōga spent some time as a member of the as a Seated Officer and was then carted off into the where he took the place as 3rd Seat of the Division. Under recommendation, Rōga would then be placed in the shortly after his transfer to the 13th Divisin. Last Rites Possibly the darkest era the ever faced was during the betrayal of Captain . As the stumbled upon the fake deceased body of Aizen, he had used his Zanpakutō's abilities to sneak his way into the Kidō Corps encampment located east of where Rōga was stationed. At the hands of his blade, each of them fell. Rōga, dumbfounded as to why a Captain of the would raise his blade to the , drew his own Zanpakutō and attacked Aizen head on. Using his own powerful Kidō, Rōga was barely able to keep up with Aizen, nearly losing his arm during one attack. Aizen mocked Rōga, saying that he was far from capable of beating him. Drawing Kyōka Suigetsu, Aizen stabbed Rōga through the chest, leaving him to die on the ground alongside his fallen comrades. Due to the status as "Classified" to the , members of the Royal Guard were dispatched to save anyone that could be saved. Rōga was left in a state of a coma for several weeks, having been pushed to near-death. Rehabilitation Rehabilitation was fairly quick for Rōga, having worked himself hard, he was ready to return to the field. After attempting to leave the presence of the 4th Division who took up the role in healing Rōga, he was stopped by the Lieutenant of the 1st Division who had brought orders from . Ordered by Central 46 to attend a meeting, Rōga would attend to learn that he had been "promoted" for his services in the field. Due to the loss of a Kidō Grand Chief during the Hollowfication of several Captains years prior, although this information was not touched upon, Rōga was promoted to the rank of Grand Chief of the Kidō Corps. Much to his delight, Rōga still questioned why they promoted him for failing to stop who had just previously slaughtered the previous Central 46 Judges. Feeding Rōga several lies and other "fake reasons" as to why he was given the prestigious title. Rōga accepted, although remained speculative as to why he was promoted.